A Drabbling POI Advent Calendar
by aficionada-de-libros
Summary: His pack is acting ridiculous (again!), but this time Bear is determined to do what he can to make them see reason. – Team fic in 24 drabbles through the eyes of its furriest member and with a bit of CaReese. That means sort of AU, and off-canon. – Updating daily from 1st to 24th December.
1. 1st December

**1** **st** **December**

Things have been strange. Well, stranger than usual. Alpha is grumpy, and Sweet Lady has not been around for a while. Also, Glasses Man seems to be nervous about something. Although Glasses Man is often nervous. About everything. For example if I play with his books. At least we go out more. I like going out, even if the air gets colder every day. But it is fun. Everything smells a little different when it's cold. If only Alpha wasn't so grumpy. Maybe I should try to bring Sweet Lady back. She always makes him smile. I need a plan.


	2. 2nd December

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who reads/follows/favourited so far! Feel free to drop me a line to let me know what you think.**_

 **2** **nd** **December**

Gun Lady is back! I am so excited! Gun Lady is much more fun to play with than Glasses Man, and even more fun than Alpha. We went for a long walk in the park together. She threw sticks for me until I was actually tired. Then she bought my favourite treats. She keeps them in her gun case, though she thinks I don't know. Even Alpha and Glasses Man seem to be happy she's back. Alpha more so than Glasses Man, though. I think I smelled a little fear on him. Why would he be afraid of Gun Lady?


	3. 3rd December

**_A/N: Thank you guest reviewer Phoenix615! No worries, the story is almost completely written._**

 **3** **rd** **December**

Sweet Lady met with Alpha today. I tried everything I could to make her stay longer. I even hid her keys so she wouldn't leave, but it was no use. She was angry with Alpha, though I don't know why. She said something about breaking the law and being a criminal, but I don't understand what that means. When Sweet Lady left, Alpha looked like a kicked puppy. I tried to cheer him up, but he just patted my head and walked away. This is not going well! Sweet Lady is supposed to make Alpha happy! Need a new plan.


	4. 4th December

**4** **th** **December**

Alpha is still sad. To everyone else, sad Alpha looks like grumpy Alpha, but I can smell the difference. Maybe Glasses Man smells it, too. He brought Alpha a cup of that hot black stuff they call "coffee", and Alpha smiled and said "Thank you". Then Glasses Man said: "She'll come around," and patted Alpha's back, like he does with me sometimes. When he does, I lie on my back and have him scratch my belly. He didn't scratch Alpha's belly, so I did. Alpha laughed and ruffled my fur, but he still smelled sad. I wish I knew what to do.


	5. 5th December

**5** **th** **December**

Today _**I**_ am grumpy. Alpha and Gun Lady went out to work and didn't take me with them! I had to stay indoors all day although the sun was shining outside. Glasses Man was working, too, and didn't want to play at all. When I brought him my ball to play throw and fetch, he shooed me away! I was so cross that I went to play with his books instead. Normally Glasses Man comes very quickly when I play with his books and takes me for a walk, but not today. Something is wrong. I just don't know what.

 _ **A/N: Hi there! Yes, you! My stats page tells me you've read this – so I'd love to hear what you thought. Thank you kindly!**_


	6. 6th December

**6** **th** **December**

Now I know what was wrong yesterday. Alpha and Gun Lady came home late in the night, and they were both bleeding. Glasses Man was very cross with them, but actually he smelled of fear. I understand. There was a _lot_ of blood on them. I think in the end it wasn't too bad, though, because Gun Lady told Alpha not to be an "idiot" when he made her lie down and brought her something hot to drink. Then Glasses Man spent the rest of the night cleaning. I probably shouldn't have stepped into that puddle of blood on the floor ...

 _ **A/N: Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews! Lady Sundiver: does that answer your question? Also: Happy St. Nicholas' Day! (Yes, that is a real thing. Virtual chocolate chip cookies to everyone who, based on this Christmassy piece of information, manages to guess the country where my laptop and I currently reside :D)**_


	7. 7th December

**7** **th** **December**

Today was quiet. Glasses Man let Alpha and Gun Lady sleep late again. When they woke up and noticed, they were a little grouchy, but I think it was mostly because they are still hurting from their wounds. Alpha can hardly bend over to scratch my belly, and Gun Lady rubs her shoulder when she thinks nobody is looking. When I came back from my walk with Glasses Man, Alpha was on the phone. He was smiling. I think he was talking to Sweet Lady. Then he took my leash and whistled for me. We're going for another walk! Awesome!

 _ **A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Virtual chocolate chip cookies to fanfictionfan63 and ElliQuinn. One was spot-on, the other one VERY close. And thank you for your reviews!**_


	8. 8th December

**8** **th** **December**

Humans are so strange! We met Sweet Lady in the park yesterday. Alpha and Sweet Lady smiled at each other, a lot, and they played with me until I was really tired. Later we went to eat something. Sweet Lady even bought treats for me! But then Alpha made a wrong move and Sweet Lady saw some blood on his shirt. She was so upset! She said he needed to take better care of himself, and she couldn't stand to lose him. Strange. How could she lose someone as tall as Alpha? But don't worry, Sweet Lady! If you lose Alpha, I will find him for you. Promise!

 _ **A/N: Wow, 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **December already. One third down, two thirds to go ...**_


	9. 9th December

**9** **th** **December**

My pack has gone crazy. It all started when Glasses Man got a phone call this morning. He went really pale, like he had eaten something bad, and he had to sit down. Alpha got worried and called for Gun Lady. Then they said something about a root that is dangerous, but it didn't make sense to me. I don't know any dangerous roots. Anyway, Gun Lady said she would shoot the root, "and not in the knee", she said, and Alpha told her to get in line. Crazy, I tell you! Roots don't have knees. – Wait, don't go without me!

 _ **A/N: The quote „and not in the knee" was borrowed from episode 2x22 „God Mode". Oh, how I miss this series ...**_


	10. 10th December

**10** **th** **December**

Alpha and Gun Lady went off without me yesterday. Again! Though I can't be too mad. Glasses Man needed me to cheer him up and maybe to protect him a little. He smelled of fear for a very long time after that phone call. I brought him my favourite chewy bone to play with. He seemed to have forgotten how, but when I made it squeak, he laughed a little. Then his phone rang again. He just stared at it and started to shiver. I sat down against his legs to warm him up. I don't think it worked, though.


	11. 11th December

**11** **th** **December**

Alpha is back, Gun Lady isn't. He came home grumbling about her "playing bait" and "having no sense of self-preservation". Glasses Man made that funny thing with his face where his eyebrows climb higher than his glasses, and said "pot, kettle, black". Alpha just huffed and took me for a walk. It wasn't much fun. Alpha didn't even let me play in the snow. We met with Pudgy Policeman and Alpha told him to "keep an eye out for Shaw". But how is Pudgy Policeman supposed to find Gun Lady if he has one eye out? Humans are so strange!


	12. 12th December

**12** **th** **December**

Alpha has been in and out of home all day, and every time he returns, he is angrier than before. Gun Lady is still missing, and Glasses Man has been getting strange phone calls again. I'm a little insulted that they don't let me search for Gun Lady. My nose is much better than theirs; I would find her in no time! Then Pudgy Policeman called and said he needed to borrow me. Alpha took me to the park where Pudgy Policeman was already waiting. Handing over my leash, Alpha told me to go with him and left. I wonder what will happen next.

 _ **A/N: The plot thickens ... thoughts?**_


	13. 13th December

**13** **th** **December**

Pudgy Policeman took me to the place where his papers are. It's not like the room with Glasses Man's books and papers. It's much messier and _much_ more interesting. So many smells! And best of all: Sweet Lady was there, too! I wish Alpha had come with us ... Pudgy Policeman and Sweet Lady talked about a lead getting cold, and they sounded worried. I understand. It's getting colder every day now, and humans don't seem to like that. Then we all climbed into a car and drove for a long time. I wonder what Gun Lady's jacket was doing on my seat.

 ** _A/N: Folks, we're entering the second half! Only 12 more days until Christmas ... Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows so far, and of course thank you everyone who's reading. I hope you're still enjoying Bear's adventures._**


	14. 14th December

**14** **th** **December**

It was almost dark when we stopped and got out of the car. Pudgy Policeman held Gun Lady's jacket to my nose and told me to smell. Silly human! I'm a dog. I can't _not_ smell. Then he told me to search. Now that was more like it. It took me a while because the smell wasn't fresh, but then I found it. I barked, and when Sweet Lady and Pudgy Policeman were behind me, I started to run. The smell got stronger as we came to a big house. I barked really loudly, and then I heard a noise ...

 _ **A/N: Ha! And you thought there was no plot ...**_


	15. 15th December

**15** **th** **December**

We found Gun Lady! She was in the big house, tied up and _very_ angry. Another woman was standing behind her, holding a gun to her head. Pudgy Policeman and Sweet Lady told her to step back and let Gun Lady go ... and she did. But something felt wrong. Suddenly she shot at us, and when Pudgy Policeman and Sweet Lady ducked away and took cover, the woman with the gun tried to get away. But Gun Lady yelled at me: "Bear, _stellen_!", so I did. Crazy Woman was so surprised, she didn't even resist when I knocked her over. Pity ...

 ** _A/N: Hello there my lovely readers! I know it's the maddening run-up to Christmas, but may I guilt you into leaving a review anyway? After all, yours truly is super busy, too, and I'm still posting every day ... *hint hint nudge nudge* :D Ta ever so much!_**


	16. 16th December

**16** **th** **December**

I don't know how, but something went wrong. We were all so excited about catching Crazy Woman that for a while it was all very confusing.

Then something started to hurt. _A lot_. I tried to look, but suddenly I felt all woozy. My legs didn't work right anymore, and the pain kept getting worse. I felt like throwing up my breakfast. There was yelling all around, and then Pudgy Policeman picked me up. He is actually quite cuddly ...

He carried me somewhere. I was soooo tired. Suddenly there was my vet, and Gun Lady ... and then everything went black.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I trust you'll keep them coming, just to rip my head off ^^**_


	17. 17th December

**17** **th** **December**

Today I woke up properly after being half awake, half asleep for _very_ long. Alpha was with me. He looked tired, but when I stirred, he smiled. I felt him rub my head and neck very gently, but other than that, I didn't feel much. At least that horrible pain from before was gone. My whole body was sort of heavy, and I was _still_ tired and confused. Where was I? What had happened? I whined a little, but Alpha kept rubbing my neck and quietly spoke to me. I fell back asleep, but that's okay. With Alpha here, I am safe.


	18. 18th December

**18** **th** **December**

They told me I'm at a pet clinic. A _pet clinic!_ I'm not a pet; I'm a trained military dog! But I'm too tired to protest, and they're taking really good care of me. My pack is around, too, so all is well. Every time I wake up, someone is sitting with me, mostly Alpha and Gun Lady. Sweet Lady looked sad when she had to leave for work, but then she put her lips to Alpha's head, and both of them smiled. Interesting. Oh, and Pudgy Policeman brought a big basket with all sorts of treats for me! Maybe I can eat some tomorrow ...


	19. 19th December

**19** **th** **December**

I'm bored. There is nothing I can do but eat and sleep. This morning I tried to get up and walk around, but my legs felt strange and wobbly after a few steps, so I sat back down. Also, my pack has yet to make an appearance today. I wonder what that is all about. Oh, there's the guy with my food! It never tastes right, though. They must be putting something in it, because the pain goes away a while after I eat, and I also get very tired. Need to watch more closely next time they prepare it ... *yawn*

 _ **A/N: Since FF has trouble displaying reviews at the moment, making it very awkward to reply personally, I would like to thank ElliQuinn, fanfictionfan63 and POIphantomgirl for their lovely reviews! And fear not, more CaReese is on the way ...**_


	20. 20th December

**20** **th** **December**

This was an exciting day! Gun Lady and Alpha came to take me home! I wanted to walk, but the vet said not to, and if I'm honest, my legs still feel funny. So Alpha carried me to the car and sat with me in the back seat while Gun Lady drove us home. She drove so carefully, it was boring. Glasses Man was waiting for us, and he gave me an extra cuddle when Alpha put me down on my bed. Wait, is that a new blankey? And a new chewy toy? _And my favourite treats?_ What's going on?

 _ **A/N: Today, I have an unusual request. Please don't review this chapter before you've read the rest of this note.**_

 _ **I live in Berlin, Germany. I am horrified at what happened here today – not three miles from where I was at the time. I am also still waiting to hear back from some of my friends. It is night time here, so I will probably learn more in the morning. Those of you who can, please pray for the victims and their loved ones. Pray for the police and paramedics who worked on site and have to cope with the horrible things they've experienced. Pray for the doctors, nurses, ministers, counsellors etc. as they do their best to help the victims, their loved ones, and everyone affected. Wherever you are – I hope you're safe.**_

 _ **As I drove home today through near-abandoned streets, roughly one hour after the incident, they played "I'll be home for Christmas" on the radio. It almost seemed cruel, because at least nine people here won't be. So give your loved ones an extra hug. Tell them you love them. Be thankful that they're still with you.**_

 _ **Don't take life for granted.**_


	21. 21st December

**21** **st** **December**

It's _so_ good to be home! I wandered around today, sniffing out my favourite corners. Alpha put my treats basket out of reach, though. "I don't want you to make yourself sick," he said, but honestly, Alpha: I had a _bullet_ in my flank. How much sicker can I get? But I can't be too miffed. Alpha stayed in all day, keeping me company and fiddling with his phone. Glasses Man kept teasing him about "Christmas research", whatever that means, and Gun Lady told him to "just shoot down a bunch of "mistle toes". What sort of animal is a mistle that it has toes?

 _ **A/N: Thank you for all your messages, your prayers and thoughts. You're wonderful!**_


	22. 22nd December

**22** **nd** **December**

Alpha took me for a walk today! It was fun, but the cold made me hurt again. Alpha seemed to know, because when I started to whine, he picked me up and carried me to a warm place that smelled nice, of "coffee" and people. He got me a bowl of water, and then suddenly Sweet Lady came in! She and Alpha were acting awkward, so I decided to help. I flopped down on the floor and whined loudly, as if I was in a lot of pain (though I really wasn't). When Alpha and Sweet Lady crouched down to check on me, they bumped their faces. Perfect!

 ** _A/N: Just two more days to go after this ... hope you're all headed for relaxed and most of all peaceful holidays. Reviews are still highly appreciated!_  
**


	23. 23rd December

**23** **rd** **December**

Something is in the air – well, besides all the dust that Glasses Man has stirred up with his weird feather thing that he is dragging over all the shelves. _*achoo*_ Alpha was out all morning, so Gun Lady played with me. She even gave me a good cuddle afterwards! When Alpha returned, he was kind of excited. He pulled a small bag from his coat pocket and showed it to Glasses Man. I jumped on the chair to see what was in there. It was white and looked very soft, and when Alpha held it up, I thought I had seen it before ... but where?

 _ **A/N: Almost there! I'm sure most of us will be busy today doing what Finch did, but if you can spare a moment and enjoyed what you read, please leave me a quick note. Thank you!**_


	24. 24th December

_**A/N: Well, this is it. Just like a traditional Advent calendar that has a big "door" on the 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, mine has a proper chapter to finish this story. Thank you for staying with it to the end. It's been a pleasure. And if you liked it, a review would be a nice Christmas gift!**_

 _ **POI*POI*POI**_

 **24** **th** **December**

Today is special, I can feel it.

Alpha gave me a bath in the morning and brushed me down very thoroughly. Then he disappeared into the bathroom, and he's been there for a very long time. I'm starting to get worried. Oh, there he is.

Wait a moment. He looks ... well, like a puppy who has just been licked clean by his mummy – especially his hair. He also smells different, like he does when we go somewhere fancy. Strange. And he's dressed in different clothes than usual, too, with more colours. Somehow he looks ... softer.

It's already getting dark outside, but Alpha is grabbing his coat. Are we going out?

He goes to get something from his bedside table. It's a little box with a bow. I know what's in there! It's the soft white thing from yesterday. Alpha spent a _long_ time last night trying to tie the bow. Halfway through he looked so furious, I thought he was going to shoot the thing!

Now he puts me on my good leash, and off we go.

It's beautiful outside. There are so many little lights everywhere, they look like stars. The snow on the ground glitters, but it's not as cold anymore.

Now we're walking down a long street towards a very big, old house that looks different from all other houses. And it's making sounds! There is music, and there are bells ringing.

We stop at the bottom of some steps leading up to a big door. I wonder what we're doing here, but the music sounds pretty, although the bells are so loud that it almost hurts my ears. Oh, and now it's starting to snow again! I want to go catch snowflakes, but Alpha does not want to play. He holds me on a short leash and tells me to stay. Too bad!

But now the big door opens and people start coming out. They all look very happy. The children are excited about the snow, just like me, and some of the adults are holding hands or walking arm in arm.

Alpha suddenly smells a little nervous, patting his pocket for the box with the bow. Don't worry, Alpha! You didn't lose it. I would have noticed if you had. And who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find them?

Oooooh, there's Sweet Lady! Alpha, how did you know she would be here? I want to run to her, but when I pull at the leash, Alpha holds me back.

We wait until she sees us, too, and then Alpha pulls me away from the big house, towards a place away from the street lamps. What on earth are you doing? I thought you wanted to meet Sweet Lady? I start whining, but Alpha says " _Stil!_ ", and I stop.

But I needn't have worried. Sweet Lady is coming over to us! She says hello to me and gently rubs my neck. "Are you feeling better today, Bear?" she asks, and I wish I could answer her in a language she understands. Instead I bow and smile. She seems to understand anyway, because she laughs a little, rubs my neck again and says: "That's good. I'm glad!"

Alpha doesn't seem to mind that she talked to me first. He pats me on the back, too, and then he gives Sweet Lady a hug. Now that's what I'm talking about!

"Merry Christmas, Joss!" he says in the voice he only ever uses for her. It's soft and low and warm, just like her. I love this voice.

Sweet Lady replies, "Merry Christmas, John!", and I can hear that she is smiling. "I'm not going to ask how you knew where to find me tonight," she teases him, and I'm a little disappointed. _I_ wanted to know!

"I've got a little present for you," Alpha says, tugging at his coat pocket and pulling out the box with the bow.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" she protests, but it doesn't sound like she means it. Also, she is very quick to undo the bow. Much quicker than Alpha was in tying it. Then she opens the box and pulls out the soft white thing. "John! That is ..." Ugh, don't stop there! What is it?

"Well, you ruined your pashmina when used it on Bear to stem the bleeding. It's the least I can do. I know it was your favourite," Alpha explains.

Oh, _that's_ where I saw it before. It's the long, white, soft cloth that Sweet Lady likes to wrap around her neck when it's cold! I don't remember her using it for me, though ... but then I don't remember much about when I got shot.

"That's so sweet of you! Thank you!" she says, and then she wraps the new ... what was the word? ah, _pashmina_... so, she wraps the new pashmina around her neck, right over her coat collar. I watch her very closely. Her smile is like a little light of its own.

Alpha smiles, too, and he smiles even more when Sweet Lady gives him a _really_ long hug and touches her lips to his cheek. "I've got something else," he says, and Sweet Lady looks surprised. So am I. I didn't see him take something else when we left his home!

"Actually, this comes with regards from Shaw, but I quite like the idea." Wait, what has Gun Lady to do with this? And what is the thing that Alpha is pulling out of his other pocket?

It looks like a very small branch, with leaves and white berries. I'd love to sniff it, but Alpha is holding it up over his head ... or rather, over Sweet Lady's head.

"Then let's not disappoint Shaw," Sweet Lady whispers with a smile.

She stands up on her tiptoes, just as Alpha bows a little, and then their lips meet in the middle ... for a _very_ long time.

 _ **A/N 2: Have a happy and peaceful Christmas time, all of you!**_


End file.
